Lovely Heart
by fuyuki25
Summary: Miku Hatsune, wanita jutek dan dingin. Menginginkan kehidupannya damai. Tapi itu tak akan pernah terjadi selama Yuuma Saisatsu sang playboy paling kece dan cool di sekolahnya terus mengganggunya. Akan kah Miku terpikat dengan Yuuma?
Fuyu: yaho~, fuyu balik dengan fic baru riquest dari kuramichan. Semoga suka ya, kuramichan dan minna.

Ken: silahkan menikmati

Akihiko: Kau pikir makanan? –swt-

Lovely Heart

(One shoot)

Genre: romance and school life

Warning: abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, romence gagal, dll

Disclamer: vocaloid not mine. But this story is purely mine.

Pairing: Miku X Yuuma

.

.

.

.

Summary: Miku Hatsune, wanita jutek dan dingin. Menginginkan kehidupannya damai. Tapi itu tak akan pernah terjadi selama Yuuma Saisatsu sang playboy paling kece dan cool di sekolahnya terus mengganggunya. Akan kah Miku terpikat dengan Yuuma?

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Miku-chan, Ohayo" ucap Yuuma Saisatsu. Lelaki populer no. 1 di Vocaloid High School. Lelaki playboy yang banyak membuat wanita menangis dan masih memiliki fansgirl yang menumpuk. Namun tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya terpikat kecuali satu orang wanita.

"..." Miku Hatsune hanya diam menanggapi sang idola. Miku Hatsune, gadis –agak- dingin dan jutek. Ia akan langsung bilang jika benci. Selalu jujur. Murid pintar dengan bakat melukis dan bernyanyi. Slalu mecueki sang idola dan merupakan ketua kelas yang di takuti.

"Seperti biasa ya, tidak mau menyapa ku" ucap Yuuma. Dia berjalan di sebelah Miku. menuju kelasnya yang berisi anak-anak brutal. XII B merupakan kelas yang memiliki murid 'berbakat' dan sangat 'pintar. Yuuma dan Miku saja bisa mendengar kerusuhan di kelas itu dari jarak jauh.

"WOI LEN, BALIKIN KOMIK GUA"

"GAKUPO MESUM"

"GUMI INI WORTELNYA"  
"TETO BALIKIN ROTI GUE"

"RINTO, TERIMALAH SERANGANKU"  
"WAHAHA, MUMPUNG KETUA MIKU BELUM DATANG"

"BETUL TU, AYO BUAT KERUSUHAN"

Teriakan anak kelas 'spesial' ini terdengar. Semua murid yang tengah berjalan di lorong itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar kerusuhan di kelas itu. Mereka sudah biasa, percayalah

Grek

Pintu di buka dengan tenang oleh Miku. jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7:30. Pagi, masih pagi dan kelas sudah sudah rusuh seperti orang tauran massal. Kursi berserakan, meja berantakan, samapah-sampah bertebaran. Namun kegiatan di kelas itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Aura mengerikan terasa dan mereka hanya dapat mematung melihat sang ketua kelas berdiri di depan pintu dengan drak aura yang mengerikan, di sampingnya Yuuma hanya tersenyum pada mereka.

"..." Miku hanya diam memandang ke dalam kelasnya yang tidak dapat di sebut kelas lagi. Sementara yang lain hanya diam membatu di tempatnya masing-masing.

"K-ketua" Ucap lelaki berambut biru.

"Hah..." Miku hanya menghela nafas dan memasuki kelas. Di sampingnya Yuuma hany tersenyum pada yang lainnya

"Bersiaplah mati kalian semua" Ucap Yuuma menakut-nakuti yang lain.

"Kembali ketempat duduk jika kelas sudah kembali seperti semula" Ucap Miku dengan tenang duduk di kursinya. Dia mengeluarkan Novel dan mulai membaca. Anak-anak yang mendengarnya langsung membersihkan kelas seperti semula. Yuuma hanya tertawa dan berjalan ke meja Miku.

"Mi-chan, nanti saat istirahat ke mana? Bareng sama aku ya?" Tanya Yuuma. Anak-anak kelas yang tadi bersih-bersih menoleh ke arah Yuuma dan Miku. penasaran, apa Miku akan menolak atau menerimanya.

"..." Miku hanya menatap Yuuma sementara dan kembali lagi ke novelnya.

"Ngak" jawaban singkat dari Miku membuat semua anak di kelas menahan tawa. Baiklah ini sudah 197 kali Yuuma di tolak oleh Miku.

"Yuuma, sampai 200 kali kau ditolak akan ku beri hadiah deh" Ucap Luka.

"Diamlah Luka, urusi saja Gakupomu itu" Ucap Yuuma agak kesal. Sementara Luka dan Yuuma hanya memerah mendengarnya.

"Cie cie, PJ nya mana nih?" Ucap Kaito pada mereka.

"KAMI NGAK PACARAN, BAKAITO" ucap Luka dan Gakupo bersamaan

"Wah, kompak banget" Ucap Piko sambil tertawa. Ya, di balik ke brutalannya, kelas ini selalu di isi dengan banyak tawa dan canda. Benar-benar kelas yang menyenangkan.

Miku memerhatikan teman-temannya yang tertawa. Lalu menoleh ke arah Yuuma yang juga sedang tertawa. Miku hanya menghela nafasnya saja.

"Baiklah. Hari ini aku traktir makan di shijuku resto. Bagaimana?" Tanya Yuuma. Yang lain hanya memandangya dan dengan kompaknya mereka berteriak-

"SETUJU" Ucap semuanya kecuali Miku.

"Kalo kau, Miku?" Yuuma menoleh ke Miku yang masih membaca novelnya. Terjadi keheningan, bagaimanapun mereka semua berharap Miku ikut. Mengingat mereka jarang berkumpul bersama Miku.

"Asal ngak pulang malam" ucap Miku tanpa melepas tatapannya ke novel.

"Kalo begitu sudah di putuskan. Nanti pulang sekolah" Ucap Yuuma kepada yang lainnya.

"Yuuma-kun" Yuuma menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah memanggil dirinya di depan pintu kelass. Dia menatap Miku sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju perempuan itu.

"Itu Cul, kan? Pacar baru Yuuma" Ucap Rin pada Luka.

"Iya ya" ucap Luka menyetujui

"Alah, paling gak sampai seminggu mereka pacaran" ucap Len bergabung

"Pastinya, yang kita bicarakan ini Yuuma, lho" Ucap Kaito dengan tenang.

"Semoga gadis itu di beri kekuatan untuk menerima nasibnya nanti" Ucap Piko tiba-tiba. Yuuma yang melihat teman-temannya menundukan kepala hanya bingung dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Yuuma pada mereka

"Abaikan aja kami Yuuma" Ucap Gakupo pada Yuuma

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke tempat duduk. Bel udah mau bunyi" Ucap Miku, dia sudah menganti novelnya dengan buku pelajaran. Mendengar titah Miku, mereka membubarkan diri dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Ting tong ting

Bel berbunyi dan masuk lah seorang guru wanita.

"Pagi anak-anak" ucap Meiko-sensei

"Pagi Bu" ucap murid-muridnya

"Baiklah hari ini kita belajar tentang bla bla bla" ucap Meiko menjelaskan. Anak-anak yang tadi rusuh itu mulai serius memerhatikan penjelasan.

Skip istirahat

"Miku-chan, kau ngak ke kantin?" Tanya Yuuma pada Miku

"Ngak, aku bawa bekal" Ucap Miku mengeluarkan kotak bento-nya

"Yuuma-kun" seorang perempuan memanggil Yuuma

"Oh, Cul. Tunggu sebentar" Ucap Yuuma

"Miku aku pergi ya" Ucapnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hey Miku, Kau tau, semenjak Yuuma mengenalmu dia jadi sedikit lebih baik" ucap Miki sembil melirik Miku.

"Kau benar, saat smp dia tidak sebaik dan seramah sekarang" Ucap Luka

"Dia Juga jarang main dengan wanita lagi, kan?" Tanya Rin

"Iya, Dia jadi jarang semenjak dekat dengan mu, Miku" Ucap Gumi

"..." Miku hanya diam saja.

"Kalo begitu, kami ke kantin ya" Ucap gadis-gadis itu berjalan keluar.

Miku hanya diam dan memakan bekalnya dengan tenang. Kelas memang tempat terbaik saat istirahat. Miku bisa bebas dari keributan.

"Permisi" Miku menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang berdiri memandanginya.

"Kau Miku Hatsune, kan?" Tanya lelaki itu saat melihat Miku. Miku menutup kotak bekalnya dan kembali menyimpan bento-nya itu.

"Benar. Kamu?" Miku berjalan ke arah lelaki itu

"Ah, saya Leon Keojima" ucap lelaki bernama Leon itu

"Lalu ada urusan apa?" Tanya Miku pada lelaki itu

"Sebenarnya...aku...su-suk-" ucapannya terpotong karena teman-tamannya memasuki kelas. Terutama Yuuma, dia hanya melihat lelaki itu dengan datar.

"Miku-chan, dia siapa?" Tanya Rin memasuki kelas.

"S-sepertinya di sini terlalu banya orang. Bisa ikut denganku ke taman belakang?" Tanya Leon dengan Muka merah

"Tentu saja" ucap Miku mengikuti Leon. Yuuma yang melihat itu mulai mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

Taman belakang sekolah

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Miku pada Leon yang mukanya memerah.

"S-sebenarnya...aku...M-menyuk-" lagi-lagi ucapan Leon di potong. Kali ini pelakukanya adalah Yuuma yang merangkul Miku dengan tiba-tiba

"Miku-chan, masa aku di tinggal, sih" Ucap Yuuma mengeratkan rangkulannya dan menatap tajam lelaki di depannya

"Hm? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Miku melepaskan rangkulan Yuuma yang semakin erat. Cul perempuan yang tadi memanggil Yuuma tengah berdiri tidak percaya. Yuuma kekasihnya merangkul gadis lain? Cul langsung berjalan mendekat

"Apa maksudnya ini Yuuma-kun?" Tanya Cul. Yuuma, Miku dan Leon menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yuuma pada Cul

"Kenapa? Kenapa katamu? Yuuma-ku, kita pacaran, kau menembakku kemaren" Ucap Cul

"Kalo begitu kita putus" Ucap Yuuma santai. Cul dan Leon terbalak kaget. Dengan mudahnya Yuuma mengatakan putus. Tanpa rasa bersalah atau sebagianya? Memang dia ini playboy sejati.

"K-kenapa? YUUMA, KENAPA?" Tanya Cul yang sudah menangis.  
"Karena? Hm?...Karna aku sudah bosan denganmu?"

Plak

Cul berlari dari taman dengan mata berlinang airmata. Miku maupun Leon hanya diam.

"Leon-san, maaf aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu" ucap Miku pada Leon. Leon hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku" Ucap Leon berjalan pergi. Setelah kepergian Leon, Miku lalu memandang Yuuma yang juga memandangnya.

"Aku tau kau playboy, Yuuma...Namun sikapmu tadi keterlaluan" Ucap Miku menatap tajam Yuuma

"Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjan lain selain bercumbu dengan wanita? Apa kau memiliki perasaan pada merek? Kau seperti memandang remeh wanita, kau menganggap mereka hanya boneka pemuas nafsumu saja.." cairan bening menuruni pipi Miku. Yuuma tersentak melihatnya

"Kau tau jika seseorang mungkin tulus mencintaimu Yuuma, tapi kau dengan seenaknya menyakiti hati wanita? Apa kau tau kalo sebenarnya wanita itu rapuh? Hah... Kurasa tidak mengingat dirimu seperti ini ya. Kau tau Yuuma, kau lebih menjijikan dari sampah Yuu tidak Saisatsu-kun... Nanti sore aku tidak bisa ikut, selamat bersenang senang" ucap Miku dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Yuuma yang hanya bisa diam.

"Kau benar Miku, aku menjijikan...Dan aku tidak pantas bersama dengan gadis baik dan bersih sepertimu" Gumam Yuuma saat Miku telah menghilang di hadapannya.

Skip

Telah lewat tiga hari semenjak hari itu. Miku maupun Yuuma saling menjauh. Bahkan kelakuan Yuuma semakin lama-semakin buruk. Dia selalu memutuskan gadis setiap sehari. Miku sendiri hanya bersikap seperti biasa.

"Nee, nee Miku" Panggil Rin. Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat.

"Kau dan Yuuma ada masalah?" Tanya Luka yang duduk di depan Miku.

"Tidak ada" Ucap Miku dingin

"Lalu kenapa Yuuma jadi begitu?" Tanya Gumi

"Hah...lebih baik kalian tanya langsung padanya, kan?" Ucap Miku saat melihat Yuuma masuk. Dia juga melihat seorang wanita berambut biru yang sedang mencium pipi Yuuma dengan mesra. Entah kenapa Miku merasa kesal, tapi dia memilih diam. Yuuma hanya melirik Miku dalam diam. Dan terkejut saat melihat Miku di kelilingi aura berwarna ungu pekat.

"M-Miku, da-daijoubu ka?" Tanya Miki saat merasakan drak aura dari Miku

"Hekki des" Ucap Miku santai namun drak auranya tetap terasa.

"K-kau yakin?" Tanya Rin

"Senpasen" Ucap Miku meyakinkan. Yuuma hanya diam, meskipun dia juga khawatir. Kenapa tiba-tiba aura itu muncul? Itu hanya terjadi saat dia marahkan?

"...!.." Yuuma seperti menyadar sesuatu menoleh ka Miku dengan cepat.

'Jika miku hanya mengeluarkan drak aura saat marah berarti dia...cemburu? tidak-tidak itu tidak mungkin' Pikir Yuuma sambil meggelengkan kepalanya

"Yuuma? Kau baik-baik sajakan? Tidak gila, kan?" Ucap Len melihat Yuuma.

Skip pulang sekolah.

Lagi-lagi Yuuma membawa seorang gadis bersamanya. Sekarang merekan sedang berada di karaoke bersama teman-teman yang lain (bukan anak kelas Yuuma). Yuuma menatap teman-temannya. Ada yang sedang berciuman, ada yang sedang nyanyi, dan ada yang sudah pingsan karena mabuk.

"Yuuma-kun" ucap Wanita berambut biru sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Yuuma. Saat ingin menyambutnya, Yuuma malah teringat dengan ucapan Miku. Yuuma menjauh dan berdiri

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan" ucap Yuuma berjalan keluar dari tempat karaoke dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya bingung.

.

.

.

Miku sedang berjalan pulang. Dia baru saja selesai belanja. Miku melirik jamnya dan tersentak.

"Wah, Sudah jam 7 malam" Ucap Miku. Dia berjalan menuju rumahnya yang cukup jauh. saat berjalan melewati taman yang sepi. Miku merasakan hawa ke beradaan orang. Saat dia menoleh di belakangnya terdapat seorang lelaki yang sepertinya pernah Miku lihat. Lelaki yang dilihatnya di mini market tadi. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Miku mulai berjalan dengan cepat alias berlari.

'Aku harus cepat' ucap Miku dalam hatinya. Namun dia terjatu saat berbelok di sebuah gang. Miku mencoba berdiri dan berlari lagi namun laki-laki tadi tidak melepaskan Miku dengan Mudah, dia berlari dan berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Miku.

"Nah, kau tidak bisa lari lagi, gadis cantik" Ucap lelaki itu pada Miku.

"M-mau a-apa, an-anda?" Tanya Miku bergetar. Dia takut, dia terlalu takut untuk melawan. Apalagi setelah melihat seringai lelaki di depannya ini. Lelaki itu mulai memojokkan Miku ke dinding.

"Ayo bersenang-senang" Ucap lelaki itu membuat air mata Miku turun. Miku terlalu takut untuk berteriak maupun melawannya. Lelaki itu semakin mendekat menuju bibir suci Miku. miku hanya bisa menutup mata dan memohon dalam hati

'Siapa saja...Tolong aku" mohon Miku

.

.

.

Yuuma yakin Miku berjalan kearah taman. Tadi Yuuma melihat Miku yang berjalan sendiri. Tak lama sesudah itu dia melihat seorang lelaki yang berjalan. Awalnya Yuuma mencoba mengabaikannya. Namun entah kenapa Yuuma memiliki perasaan buruk dengan lelaki tadi. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung berlari mengejar lelaki itu. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang

"Sial, dimana dia" Ucap Yuuma menatap sekelilingnya. Kemudian dia melihat keanehan di dekat sebuah gang. Yuuma berjalan mendekat ke sana dan mendengar suara lelaki.

"Ayo bersenang-senang" Yuuma langsung melihat lelaki tadi memojokkan Miku dan mulai mencoba mencium Miku. itu tidak bisa di biarkan.

"Hey, lelaki tua sepertimu harusnya sadar diri. Cepat lepaskan dia " ucap Yuuma. Lelaki tadi dan Miku menoleh ke arah Yuuma. Lelaki itu melepaskan Miku dan berdiri di depan Yuuma. Miku hanya bisa terduduk saking takutnya.

"Kau siapa bocah?" Tanya lelaki itu pada Yuuma. Yuuma hanya diam dan melirik kearah Miku yang mulai terisak

"Hey bocah, aku bicara padamu. Kau siapa? Apa kau mengenal gadi-"

Buk

Yuuma memukul lelaki itu tepat di mukannya.

"Wah, maaf, soalnya aku ngak tahan karena... **kau sudah membuatnya menangis** " ucap Yuuma dengan penekanan di akhirnya. Lelaki tadi ternyata sudah pingsan. Yuuma berjalan kearah Miku yang ketakutan

"Ku-kumohon Saisatsu-kun. Jangan sakiti aku, hiks" Ucap Miku terisak. Yuuma langsung memeluk Miku dengan lembut dan tulus.

"Jangan menangis Miku. Ku mohon" Ucap Yuuma lembut. Dia mengusap kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Ayo pergi" Ucap Yuuma sambil membantu Miku berdiri.

" Itte" ringis Miku

"Miku, lututmu berdarah" Ucap Yuuma sambil melihat luka di lutut Miku. lalu dia membungkuk dan menarik tangan Miku. Miku di gendong di pungung Yuuma. Miku sendiri hanya diam. Entah kenapa Miku merasa pipinya memerah dan jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Yosh, selesai" Ucap Yuuma setelah membersihkan luka Miku. mereka sedang duduk di dekat air pancur taman.

"T-terima kasih banyak, Yuuma" Ucap Miku.

"Ngak masalah kok, demi cewe yang kusuka, itu bukan masalah" Ucap Yuuma sambil duduk di sebelah Miku yang terkejut.

"A-apa?" Tanya Miku memastikan pendengaranya

"...Miku...Aku ingin...berubah" Ucap Yuuma menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"Berubah?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Ya, aku merasa bahwa aku sangat tidak pantas" Ucap Yuuma

"Tidak pantas untuk apa?" Tanya Miku menatap Yuuma

"Tidak Pantas untuk ada selalu di sisi mu" Ucap Yuuma menoleh ke Miku. mata mereka saling bertemu. Miku merasa mukanya memansa

"Ap-Apa maksudmu Yuuma? Jangan mencoba bercanda ya" ucap Miku sambil membuang mukanya

"Aku tidak bercanda" Ucap Yuuma Lagi.

"...Jangan Yuuma, kumohon. Jangan mencoba membuat hatiku hancur" Ucap Miku. terlihat cairan bening menumpuk di matanya

"Tapi aku serius Miku, dari semua gadis hanya kau yang membuatku merasakan cinta, takut, kesa, dan khawatir Miku" Ucap Yuuma berdiri di depan Miku

"Aku...Mencintaimu, Miku" Ucap Yuuma sambil menatap mata Miku yang membulat sempurna karena terkejut.

"K-kau serius?" Tanya Miku. Yuuma mengangguk yakin sebagai jawabanya. Dia berlutu di depan Miku

"Jadi?" Tanya Yuuma memenggang tangan Miku dengan lembut.

" Kau bodoh Yuuma, kau menjijikan, kau selalu mempermainkan wanita Yuuma" ucap Miku mulai menangis

"Iya, Aku tau itu" ucap Yuuma merasa bersalah.

"Namun, hanya kau yang dapat membuatku kesal saat melihatmu bersama gadis lain, cemas saat kau bertindak nekat, senang saat kau selalu di dekatku" Ucap Miku lagi. Yuuma hanya menatap Miku dengan perasaan penasaran. Apa dia akan di terima? Atau di tolak?

"J-jadi Miku, kau mau jadi kekasihku sampai mati tidak sampai menikah? Yang terakhir mengisi hatiku?" Tanya Yuuma sambil menatap Miku

"...Hm" Miku mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya. Yuuma merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Wanita yang di cintainya akhirnya menjadi miliknya. Satu-satunya miliknya, Milik Yuuma Saisatsu seorang.

"Terima kasih Miku" ucap Yuuma. Dia mendekatkan diri nya ke Miku yang menutup matanya. Saat jarak antara mereka hilang, air mancur langsung menyembur dengan berbagai warna karena lampu yang menyala dengan indahnya.

Hanya beberapa detik namun mampu membuat Yuuma maupun Miku diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah memerah.

"A-ayo pulang. Akan ku antar" Ucap Yuma membatu Miku berdiri.

"Hai" ucap Miku berdiri.

.

.

.

.

"PJ MANA PJ?"  
"SELAMAT YA, MIKU, YUUMA"

"SEMOGA SAMPAI NIKAH DEH"

"KALIAN TUH COCOK BANGET "

"SEMOGA BAHAGIA SELALU"  
"SELAMAT YA"

Kelas XII B heboh saat Miku dan Yuuma masuk sambil mengandeng tangan. Mereka semua mulai merayakannya. Mereka juga tidak segan-segan menyuruh Miku dan Yuuma bercerita bagaimana cara mereka pacaran. Mengingat beberapa hari Yuuma maupun Miku kelihatan saling menjauh. Namun mereka bahagia akhirnya Yuuma dan Miku pacaran.

.

.

.

Perpisahan tahun untuk kelas tiga sudah di mulai. Miku maupun Yuuma dan yang lainnya memakai pakaian sekolah mereka. Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahu mereka bersekolah di sma ini. Saat pidato akhir dari kepala sekolah semuanya senior mulai berjalan keluar kecuali murid-murid XII B yang berkumpul di kelas. Mereka merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan senyum. Yuuma menarik Miku ke atap sekolah.

"Miku, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" Ucap Yuuma saat mereka sampai di atap

"Apa itu?" Tanya Miku smabil meatap Yuuma

"Aku akan...bersekolah di luar negeri selama lima tahun" Ucap Yuuma. Miku hanya diam sebelum dia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yuuma

"Selamat ya, Yuuma" Ucap Miku dengan senyum

"K-kau tidak marah?" Tanya Yuuma

"Untuk apa aku amarah?" kata Miku

"T-tapi Miku, Lima tahun itu lama" Ucap Yuuma lagi.

"Ii yo. Aku akan menunggu mu kok" Ucap Miku tersenyum. Yuuma hanya terkejut, belum ada gadi yang mau menunggu selama itu

"Terima kasih Miku. tunggu aku ya" Ucap Yuuma mencium pipi Miku dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah lima tahun semenjak Yuuma pergi. Saat ini Miku bekerja di toko kue milik ayahnya. Saat ini Miku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Miku terus berjalan dan berhenti di depan taman tempay Yuuma mengungkapkan perasaanya. Miku berjalan dan duduk di tempatnya dulu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Yuuma?" ucap Miku menatap langit. Betapa dia merindukan Yuuma.

"Baik kok, kau sendiri" ucap sebuah suara

"Aku baik" Ucap Miku

"Apa kau rindu pada Ku?" Tanya suara itu lagi. Miku mengerjabkan matanya. Sebuah suara di sebelahnya. Miku langsung menoleh dan melihat Yuuma yang juga menatapnya

"Yo" uacap Yuuma

"Y-Yuuma-kun?" Tanya Miku tidak percaya.

"Yep, ini aku Miku" Ucap Yuuma tersenyum. Miku memeluk Yuuma dengan erat.

"Hey, jangan menagis dulu ya, Miku" Ucap Yuuma melepaskan pelukan Miku. dia berdiri dan membungkuk di depan Miku. Yuuma mengambil sesuati di kantong celananya.

"Miku maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" Tanya Yuuma menunjukan sebuah cincin perak yag terukir nama Yuuma di sana. Miku tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Ya" Ucap Miku mengangguk. Yuuma memasang cincin itu di jari manis Miku. setelah itu mencium Miku bersamaan dengan cahaya warna warni dari air pancur.

"Terima kasih Miku. aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu" ucap Yuuma dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah itu bersiar kabar pemilik perusahaan Saisatsu crop, Yuuma Saisatsu menikah dengan pemilik toko roti terkenal Miku Hatsune. Pernikahan mereka juga di meriahkan oleh teman-temannya semasa Sma dulu.

"Terima kasih, Miku. kau menerimaku apa adanya" Ucap Yuuma

"Sama-sama" ucap Miku

.

.

.

End

Akhrinya selesai juga. Maaf ya jika ada kesalahan. Fuyu berusaha keras agar bagus kok. Tapi manusia pasti memiliki kekurangan kan, dan makasih udah baca cerita ini. Kuramichan semoga suka ya.

Akhir kata RnR?

Bye bye


End file.
